


sit down, i'll get it

by dnpl



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy, M/M, Married Couple, and adult references, and fluff, just happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpl/pseuds/dnpl
Summary: i love you shouldn't be wasted, so they had sundays instead.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	sit down, i'll get it

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for #100WaysWeishin on twitter. go check the hashtag for a lot more weishin fics! (p.s. they're written mostly in indonesian)

_it was a cottage with each windows painted red on the sides of the front door. when hank told him that the house gleamed, damian didn't picture luminescent walls and sparkling roof that lost its edges between leaves of what seemed like a hundred year old oak trees. they were pétillant, like the wine. it was his one in a million distant thought. that after months, within a reach of his hand was the door to—_

and it was the third loud noise travelling through the slightly opened door of his study.

and then gone—damian, hank, and the beaming cottage of _jinhyuk's_ current train of thoughts. at this rate, the only proper response was to walk out of that door and went one floor below. but of course, there had to be this moment where the man behind the desk with his fingers barely hovering over the keyboard smiled. that sweet, content smile of knowing who was behind the _now_ fourth loud noise.

 _wooseok_ and his undying love of fluffy pancakes.

after getting his glasses and opened documents out of the way, he went to the the first floor. jinhyuk found proper elbow rest on the handle of the stairs. the kitchen was an open space, visible from all of the first floor. and the stairs ended in the middle of them all—so picture a smiling jinhyuk in that position, with his husband within his comfortable short-sight.

 _wooseok in nothing but jinhyuk over-sized shirt making pancakes in their kitchen_ might be a sight for sore eyes. but that wouldn't be jinhyuk's wooseok. (of course it happened sometimes, especially on lazy days and or midnight trip to kitchen for a glass of water.)

because this is a sunday morning, and wooseok wanted fluffy pancakes. so this wooseok was wearing _(still)_ an over-sized trousers with his class of 2010 t-shirt instead.

( _still a sight for sore eyes_ , jinhyuk's own personal opinion.)

jinhyuk pictured a mess, so it was much to his surprise that wooseok was just getting down from the kitchen island (and just that). there was a pile of visibly fluffy pancake on a plate on their mini bar, and probably a new can of whipped cream on wooseok's hand. he was definitely persistent on restocking the whipped cream in the fridge everytime they were just almost running out of the previous can.

"a busy and noisy morning, i see," jinhyuk finally walked down the last two steps.

wooseok looked over his shoulder from where he stood—in front of the opened fridge. when jinhyuk's face came into the frame of his sight, there was an almost flirtatious smile on his face.

"done with the _almost climax_ chapter, i see," he mimicked jinhyuk's statement.

"no," the taller guy walked closer to the pancakes—the minibar. he took a seat and wooseok followed, taking the one across. "but it was so noisy, i had to stop."

"sorry," wooseok pulled two plates from the other side of their mini bar, before taking his own portion of the pancakes. "but still, please. don't put our food and everything important on top of our cabinet. and remind me not to do that too."

"nah," jinhyuk took some too. "you're so hot when you're trying."

wooseok made an extremely comic shocked face. "kinky."

"just how you like it," jinhyuk laughed.

they filled the silence with rummaging the bowl of fresh berries with their forks. wooseok always thought that it was funny, that jinhyuk took 'picking the best berries among a bowl of berries' as a competition. also how jinhyuk piled an unnecessary extra amount of berries (the best ones!) on the side of his plate, as he ate his pancakes.

"a batch of letters came again this morning," wooseok generously filled the imaginary void on top of his pancakes with whipped cream.

the strawberry travelling a bit too far around his throat got jinhyuk coughed a few times. "where the hell did they get our address again," he said with a humor in his tone.

wooseok laughed in company. "no, they're from _byungchan_. supposedly his office is now over-crowded."

"maybe if he stopped bringing his girlfriend over?"

"like what you did _not_ do in undergrad?"

jinhyuk smiled. "god, you always win."

"i'm always right and you love that," wooseok said.

there was an excess whipped cream on the left side of wooseok's lips, and jinhyuk's thumb took care of the cute mess. the gesture got both of them smiling.

"true," jinhyuk responded a bit too late, as he licked the leftover cream on his thumb.

there was another period of silence, probably just a minute. but long enough to give wooseok time to spoon 3 sliced piece of his pancake into his mouth, and to realize the something he had been wanting to ask.

"what are we gonna do about those letters?" wooseok asked.

jinhyuk moved his head back a little. "what do you mean? we'll read them."

"all of them?"

"just enough to get both of us sleeping."

"or horny."

"or that," jinhyuk laughed. "why would we get horny over readers' letters anyway."

wooseok's eyes widened in comical manner. "have you read those letters? they said extremely pleasant praises. which are mostly true, which are mostly arousing on my part."

jinhyuk pinched wooseok's nose. "i wonder why."

"think of it as selfish me getting jealous," wooseok laughed. "they love you, maybe a bit too much."

"they don't have to though," jinhyuk's left hand found its way to the tabletop, and later wooseok's hand. it was a familiar sequence of finding a finger and playing with the silver ring circling around it. and they both loved that—they way it felt on both his fingertips and the base of his annulary.

"why?" wooseok raised an eyebrow. "let them be."

 _"je suis écrivain, pas un dieu." i'm a writer, not a god_ , he said.

wooseok stopped chewing on his pancakes (he never did that to his pancakes). jinhyuk knew too well about the reason—mainly involving wooseok holding himself back from asking jinhyuk to do that french again—but that should be a talk for another day.

"but you're basically a God of your stories," wooseok used his right hand to spoon another piece, hoping both his response and his effort to keep up a conversation would kill that ridiculously trifling but growing desire.

"and just that. i'm not their God outside of our fictional chamber," he laughed. "no writers are."

"and who are you, then?" wooseok finished the last piece of his pancake. "just a writer?"

"and their friend," jinhyuk took a paper towel to wipe his mouth. wooseok put a bit too much attention on the shining silver ring around a finger on his right hand. "and someone they love, but not because i'm their God or something."

"i mean you never intended to act like one either."

"nobody should have," jinhyuk took his plate and walked to the sink. "except for chris morocco, dude knows how to _cook,_ cook."

"talking about another guy who knows how to cook in front of your spouse who only know how to cook fluffy pancakes, i see," wooseok raised an eyebrow from his seat.

jinhyuk looked back at him from across his shoulder. "first my readers, now chris morocco."

wooseok stood up and walked to the sink. he used his waist to get jinhyuk out of the way. "i hate you. go away. let me do the dishes. this is my therapy."

jinhyuk pinched wooseok's waist before stepping back to settle his weight on their mini bar.

"i still don't get it. why are you so jealous of my readers. they're basically just people who love my works—and me too. reciprocal platonic love, wooseok."

"so they're basically your other lovers?" wooseok said before he stopped moving. he looked up to the cabinet top above him before sighing—he started to think that this house is definitely designed specifically for his six foot husband.

"that is definitely not what i meant," jinhyuk held back a laughter. "which part of _my works_ and _platonic_ that you don't understand?" the sentence followed with emphasis on the words that wooseok missed, jinhyuk supposed.

"you know what? you should just be their God, and i should just be your only lover," wooseok stood on his tiptoe, his hands blindly reaching for something. on top of the cabinet top.

"why are you so jealous of my readers," jinhyuk walked closer to the sink. "what is it?"

"the soap," wooseok was defeated.

"just, _sit down. i'll get it_."

wooseok stepped back and took a seat.

jinhyuk effortlessly took a liquid soap from the invisible top of cabinet top (according to wooseok's point of view). the older man stood in front of the sink. wooseok didn't move from his seat—just letting jinhyuk did what he previously claimed as his therapy.

but then the younger stood up. walked closer, and gave jinhyuk a back hug.

"you're extremely pampery today," the writer continued doing the dishes.

"shut up," wooseok talked directly to the older's back.

"wooseok," there were foams on his bare hands, but jinhyuk used his finger to trace wooseok's hands that were intertwined on his tummy. he looked over his shoulder, as if the action would make his husband visible. "you know i love you," he said.

the younger laughed, and jinhyuk followed. jinhyuk wrote an unfinished successful tetralogy, and wooseok worked for a sophisticated energy company. but their sundays are theirs—it's the day where wooseok got to make pancakes, and where jinhyuk got to read instead of to write. and wooseok would read jinhyuk's batch of letters out loud for jinhyuk, and jinhyuk would take the things they put on top of their cabinet top for wooseok.

 _i love you_ shouldn't be wasted, so they had sundays instead.

"i know," he buried his face on jinhyuk's back. "i know."


End file.
